


Can't Say No

by Baranyms



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Erwin's a slut for Disney anything, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Setting, This is trash, alcohol tw, anxiety tw, disney world au, just in case, there, there's no tags to use really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baranyms/pseuds/Baranyms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi clutched his neck pillow, already feeling sick. "I thought you said that damn dramamine would kick in by now."<br/>Erwin licked his fingers, turning pages through a SkyMall magazine, "you can take another one in-"<br/>"An hour. Yes. I checked." Levi was staring at Erwin's watch, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Levi was never one to like planes... But, when a big blonde baby wants to go to Disney World, you have to make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Dreams Really Come True?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually got enough courage to try and post it! So, hurray.. *weeps* Bear with me, this is one of fee fics that I actually weny through and thought I could... Throw it together and actually make this piece'a shit work. My Tumblr is aph-bara, just in case. ;) Now enjoy the trash..

Levi clutched his neck pillow, already feeling sick. "I thought you said that damn dramamine would kick in by now."  
Erwin licked his fingers, turning pages through a SkyMall magazine, "you can take another one in-"  
"An hour. Yes. I checked." Levi was staring at Erwin's watch, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Levi was never one to like planes... But, when a big blonde baby wants to go to Disney World, you have to make an exception.  
"I told you we could've taken the train, honey." He placed his hand over Levi's, giving a soft squeeze.  
"Yeah, yeah, but this is faster. Might as well die by a metal fucking bird, then some steel trashcan, am I right?" Levi sank deeper into his seat when he heard someone cough. Feeling his skin crawl. "... Or disease."  
"It'll be fine, love, I'm here." Erwin snorted, giving him a smile. Levi's eyes drifted back over to Erwin. The soft glow of orange from the window gave him a halo around his golden locks. He looked deeper into that smile. It wasn't a comforting smile, but a genuine one. Levi sighed, getting comfortable. This... This couldn't be that bad, right?

An hour, 23 minutes, 42 seconds into the flight, Levi is holding his breath and can even feel when the pilot switches panels. He's trying to cover his nose and mouth with his shirt. "I swear these people haven't showered. I can smell one of them from first class." Erwin didn't have to see his expression to know he was wrinkling his nose.  
"Levi." His words were quiet, "just relax." He looked over at him, eyes like steel looking back. "Try and sleep.. Okay?" Levi gave a subtle nod, an arm wrapped around his small frame. His head rested against Erwin's side.

Now it was 3 hours, 12 minutes, and 34 seconds. Why was he even counting? He thought, just laying against Erwin was making him sweaty. He tried to adjust, but the strong arm around him tightened. Supposedly comforting- Levi sighed and poked Erwin's side. The blonde flinched, causing his arm to retract slightly, thank god.

Levi rubbed his eyes, looking around the plane. Dark. Disgusting. Germ filled. At least the flight attendant had a small cocktail in hand... Ooh. He waved his hand gingerly, she walked over. Giving someone their drink and continuing to Levi's side.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, that cheesy smile still visible even in this dimly lit isle.

"Uh, could I get a cocktail- y'know what.. Just give me the strongest thing you have." Levi said with a wave of his hand. She nodded and strutted back down the isle.

Nice. A drink outta calm his nerves. Or worsen them, he's prone to get paranoia when intoxicated.

"... Levi..?" Erwin stretched, sitting up and getting a kiss mid breath. He watched the flight attendant give Levi a vodka on the rocks.

"Mm-" Levi took a sip, furrowing his brows. "This tastes like shit." He set down his drink, well, there goes his plan.

Erwin just looked at him with tired eyes, "what are you drinking?" He asked with a yawn.

Levi frowned, disgusted, but he drank it anyways. Desperate. "Vodka.."

Erwin looked at him, the whites of his eyes visible in the slight darkness. "You should've told me you were getting that anxi-"

"No." Levi, still unsatisfied with his drink, took another swig of it anyways. "I'm fine. You were sleeping, so I took care of it myself."

Erwin pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "wanna try to sleep again?" His breath cascading over Levi's temple, he shivered faintly.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just get drunk off my ass. That'll do me good."

Erwin sighed, nestling back into his seat. "How long until we're there?" He cracked his neck, eyes wandering, squinting.

"Two hours." He muttered, finishing his drink off and, without hesitation, quickly hitting the service button. The lady returned, smiling. Then, she was off again. Bringing two vodka on the rocks... And a small Jack Daniel's bottle.

"Levi-"

Levi downed the small whiskey, nose scrunching up, "agh- fuck-" He blinked away tears pricking at his eyes, head flopping back. "Forgot I had that cut in my cheek."

"But, didn't you have Vodka..?" Erwin just stared at him blankly.

"Yeah, but that shit was watered down."

"Oh."

Levi sniffled, taking another sip of the vodka- Erwin's hand clasped over the top of the cup, pulling it away from those rosy lips. "Levi."

He got a glare from his boyfriend. One that burned his skin. "What..."

"Not so fast. Just wait for it to kick in first, alright? I don't like the thought of me having to carry you off the plane." Erwin furrowed his brows further.

Levi's eyes narrowed, cheeks already flushed. "You know you'd like that, sicko." He smirked, lips slowly tugging upward.

Erwin softly pinched his cheek, "told you."

"Told me, what?" Levi pressed the cup to his lips, not drinking, just letting it rest in his them.

"Honey, high altitude. That means you get drunk faster." Erwin smiled softly.

"What? Ha, that's cool." Levi snorted faintly, setting the cup down. He slouched back, resting his head on Erwin's shoulder.

Erwin huffed, closing his eyes.

~~~

"Hello, passengers, this is your Captain speaking, welcome to the warm city of Orlando, Florida. Twenty minutes until landing."

Erwin cracked an eye open, groaning. He turned his head, Levi was laying on him, heavily asleep. Gently, he pinched his cheek, smiling, "Levi wake up. We're almost there."

Levi shot up, a faint hiccup left him as soon as he opened his eyes. "Wha.." He looked around, hair disheveled.

It'd been two hours and the poor man looked like he'd partied for twelve. "We're landing in a few, lovely." Erwin murmured, kissing his head.

Levi rubbed his eyes, "oh god," snarling, "how much did I drink again?"

Erwin's voice dropped, "you had one vodka on the rocks and a cup of Jack Daniels."

Levi let his hands fall, head snapping to look at Erwin. "Are you shitting me?" The blond shook his head in reply, face solemn. "Well, I'll be damned. At least I don't feel that shitty, right?"

"Hello, this is your Captain speaking, thank you for flying with us. We've now made it to Orlando, we hope you've enjoyed your flight and will fly with us again soon."

Erwin yawned, stretched, unbuckled and was already standing by the time Levi actually knew how to unbuckle himself. Luckily, larger hands nudged his away and undid the buckle. "Smartass."

Erwin chuckled, "you're welcome."

Erwin stepped out into the isle, ass inches away from Levi's face. Levi's eyes darted up, Erwin's back turned... He grinned, pinching the blond's rear.

Erwin jumped, clutching the seat his left, scaring two other woman. "O-oh, sorry ladies, I saw your bag and nearly fainted. It's lovely." One of them blushed, both giggled and said it was alright.

Levi slowly went into the woman's view. Eyes narrowing as he cleared his throat. The women both silenced and gave Erwin a last second smile, grabbing there things.

Erwin turned to Levi as they left. "What was that?"

"What? I didn't do shit." Levi crossed his arms.

"You did something." Erwin laughed, grabbing his things from the bin. Levi grabbed his things and stood, following in suit to the door. People still cluttered, he felt a larger man's breath on his neck. Jaw tightening, he turned, eyes trailing up to his face... A very solemn faced man stood there, scruffy, but nicely dressed.

"Come along, dearest," Erwin called, stepping of the plane. Levi quickly walked, throwing his carry on over his shoulder.

They grabbed their bags and headed to the bus, the man was there. Still solemn. Silent.

Their FlyAway bus came.

Erwin took a seat near the middle, opting to sit here- Levi had space, which was nice.

That guy sat two seats back on the opposite side. Erwin looked out the window as they started to move, he got an elbow to the side. Getting the wind knocked from his right lung. "What-" Be wheezed faintly, turning to Levi. Who's head was turned, nonchalantly staring at the well dressed male.

"That guy. He's, uh... Questionable." Levi squinted, pursing his lips.

Erwin glanced back, sniggering, "Darling, I think he's just here on business, and-- don't stare." He placed his hand on Levi's head, forcibly making his head turn.

"Agh, this bus smells like that sweaty guy from the plane." He levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Frowning lightly when Erwin only hummed back, distracted by the palm trees on the side of the highway.

It came to a stop, Levi was have asleep, stumbling when he got to his feet. Erwin followed close behind, giving a nod to the driver.

That "guy" was off right behind them, along with two other people.

Levi was going to barf. Not from carsickness, but from all this damn Mickey Mouse bullshit. Of course, Erwin was standing there in awe, smiling.

"C'mon, ya big lug. Let's go check in." He took the blond's arm, pulling him into the small park entrance. "... Before I wanna leave."


	2. Beauty and The Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi make it inside, but seems though has Levi... Becomes sleeping beauty. Just for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I've been busy. So here's a good, solid chunk of it. And by good- I mean to hold you over until the third. Believe me... It'll be sooner and it'll be way better. I know, I said that last time. But- THIS TIME I PROMISE.

Erwin and Levi made it to the hotel, checked in, even got to look around for a bit before they headed up to their room.  
"This place smells like pool and children..." Levi wrinkled his nose, looking at a family that passed by. He felt a pang in his chest.  
"It smells like my childhood." Erwin laughed, a large grin on his lips, pressing the button for the elevator. "It's amazing how something can look so different after so many years." They stepped in.  
"I think the word you're looking for, honey, is 'improvement'." Levi sighed, looking at his reflection in the doors.  
"You look beautiful." Erwin muttered, looking at him with a soft aura of puppy love.  
"Babe, you okay? You're acting a little funny.." Levi's eyes narrowed, fixing his hair. Hiding the smile.  
Erwin raised his brows, "Yes. I'm fine, what's so wrong with me being happy?"  
Levi knew he was teasing, "Nothing. It's.. It's good to see you in such a good mood." They held eye contact, each leaning in for a small ki- the elevator stopped and the door opened. A family waited.  
"We're going up." Levi quickly hit the button to close the doors.  
Erwin stood there, a bit startled. "Well," He began to laughed, "That was--"  
Levi pulled his button down, getting him to his height. He gingerly gave him a few kisses on his cheek, the last one lingering on his lips.  
"I.. I think I know why they call this the happiest place on earth now." Erwin smiled, chortling.  
Levi stared at him, looking as if the rest of his soul shriveled up and died at that damn joke. "I can't fucking believe you." He snorted, pushing him.  
Erwin's smile widened, seeing him so happy made his heart swell.  
"You're so dumb.." Levi's cheeks pinked as they got off the elevator, still giggling a bit.  
"Was it really that good?" Erwin asked, they turned the corner.  
"It was awful. So, yeah." Levi glanced at him, smirking.  
The opened the door to their room after a minute or two of trying to get the keycard to work.  
Levi waisted no time in making his way to their bed. Which was a huge and looked like Cinderella's carriage. "Was this a chick suite or something?" Now that he looked around, it looked like Cinderella's castle.. The tv was framed with something that resembled a stone window with red curtains. The furniture was pure was all wood, decorated with gold and silver. The carpet.. Good lord. It looked like it was from the 80's.  
"I'm not sure." Erwin looked around, too. He was smiling, though. He was clearly enjoying this. Taking off his jacket, he walked over to the bed, "I can see if we can change rooms."  
"No, no, it's.. It's fine." Levi smiled, he blinked for a moment... "I wanna ask if we can get fresh sheets. I don't trust these shitbags."  
Erwin took the suitcases and set them up on the dresser. "I can ask when I go get pamphlets."  
Levi shut his eyes, "can we nap? I wanna sleep.. Just for a little while."  
"Sure," Erwin removed his jacket, continuing to set things up.  
"That means you get your ass over here and lay with me, Erwin."  
"Ah, I see. You'll have to give me a minute." Erwin smiled, placing a book and his glasses on the nightstand.  
"You brought a book?" Levi raised a brow.  
"I did. Thought we could still read when we go to bed... Is that okay?" Erwin turned back to him, making a little soft expression.  
"Yeah, it's okay. Now c'mere." He patted the bed, the tall blonde crawled right on.  
"... You big loaf."  
Erwin chuckled, crawling over Levi.  
"What're you doing? I said nap, but if... Why are you laughing? Don't- don't lay on me- ErwiN SMITH."  
Erwin slowly dropped on top of Levi, leaving all of his weight. Levi could breathe. He knew he could. He's done this before.  
Levi hit him, kicking his legs in protest, "get- get off me! You loser! Aaah!!" Levi wheezed, yelling.  
"Shh... Don't fight it." Erwin mumbled, laughing.  
"Don't fight it my ass, get oFF, ERWIN."  
Erwin sighed, rolling off of him. Levi gasped, "finally."  
Erwin made a hurt look, "I thought you liked my weight."  
"I do, babe. I do.. Just.. I'm tired." Levi grumbled, pulling him down, head resting on his chest.  
"You sound excited."  
"I'm not."  
"You look like you need me to touch-"  
"Go to sleep."  
"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be longer, so don't worry. I'll introduce a few new characters next chapter- stay tuned. Haaa


End file.
